only remind me of you
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: Semua hal di rumah ini, semuanya selalu mengingatkan ku padamu, aku ingin berlari keluar dari labirin ini, tapi rasanya mereka menjebakku dan terus mempermainkan aku di sini, mereka mengingatkanku akan seluruh kenangan masalalu kita yang selalu membuatku tersiksa dan menjerit putus asa./My Firts time asukure, Mind to RNR mina-san?


Only Remind Me Of You

**Disclaimer : I don't owned any character here, all of the character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san**

**Warning : aneh, Gaje, OOC, abal, author labil, Typo dan miss typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

_**"You wan't me to do my promise right?**_

_**Why should I do it all if you never do yours?**_

_**I will hurt my self...**_

_**I will do it if just the only way that can maked me to see you...**_

_**Someone that I miss..."**_

_**Aphordite girl 13 proundly present "Only Remind me of you"**_

**Kurenai POV**

Aku tahu ini mustahil, dia. Asuma tak mungkin berada di sini sekarang, tak mungkin dia berada di sini dan memegang tanganku seperti ini, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, tak mungkin dia berada di sini dan tersenyum padaku, jangan bercanda! Dia sudah pergi, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan ku dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku ku dan saat aku membukanya, dia sudah tak ada di sana. Aku jatuh, kedua kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badan ku, seharusnya aku tak pernah mengizinkan mu untuk pergi kedalam misi itu, Bodoh Kurenai! Kau bodoh, dan karena kebohohan mu kau menderita sekarang. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan ku dan menangis, sebisa mungkin tak menunjukkan air mataku di depan bayangan semu milikmu yang selalu menghantui ku. Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku? Kau tahu betapa aku merindukan mu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Asuma? Apa salahku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu sampai kau tega dan membalasnya dengan cara ini padaku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana bayi yang ada di rahim ku saat ini selalu merindukanmu? Dia selalu menendang di dalam sini setiap kali dia merindukan mu menyentuhnya, bahkan sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak kau menyentuhnya dan menciumnya tapi dia masih mengingatnya dan ingin ayahnya di sini.

Kau tahu Asuma? Aku selalu berusaha tegar dihadapan semua orang, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri hidupku benar-benar kosong saat ini, setelah kehilangan ayahku, kau satu-satunya alasanku untuk bertahan sampai detik ini, kau satu-satunya alasan terkuatku untuk hidup dan menjadi sekuat ini, kau alasannya Asuma, aku hanya ingin terlihat pantas bersanding dengan mu suatu saat nanti, tapi semuanya hanya angan-angan semu bukan? Hanya sebuah angan-angan masa lalu yang sekarang seharusnya sudah ku lepaskan begitu saja. Kau tahu? Terkadang aku menyesal membiarkan mu masuk kedalam hidupku, membuatku mengandung benihmu, membiarkan mu mengunci hatiku dan membawa kunci nya pergi bersama mu, dengan begitu akan sangat mustahil rasanya bagiku untuk membuka hatiku untuk pria lain. Kau jahat kau tahu? Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku akan mengembalikan kunci hati mu saat aku pergi agar kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk wanita lain, tapi saat kau pergi kau malah bertindak curang seperti ini dan membuatku tersiksa seperti ini.

Aku menyentuh perutku saat merasakan tendangan halus dari nya, dari calon putra kita, Tsunade-sama bilang dia laki-laki Asuma, dan Konohamaru sangat menyayangi calon adik sepupunya ini. Kau tahu? Dia merindukan mu Asuma, dia baru saja menendang halus perutku ini, tinggal tiga bulan lagi, tiga bulan lagi dia akan lahir. Aku benar-benar berharap dia akan seperti mu, mewarisi semua kehebatan mu kecuali kebiasaan buruk merokok mu itu. Aku tak akan setuju putraku akan menjadi pecandu rokok seperti ayah dan kakeknya. Kau tahu? Pada dasarnya aku juga seorang wanita, aku juga selalu berangan-angan kau ada di samping ku dan menemaniku saat ini, membelikan apapun yang ku inginkan semasa ngidamku, tapi untuknya putra kita yang satu ini sangat mengerti kalau ayahnya sangat jauh dan tak bisa menuruti apa yang dia mau, kau tahu, anak ini tak pernah meminta apapun kecuali pergi kemakam mu, dia akan sangat senang dan menendang perutku seakan bilang "Kaa-san, aku rindu Tou-san." Ingin sekali rasanya aku melihat mu di sana, ingin sekali rasanya aku menjadikan angan-angan ku menjadi nyata, aku ingin kau di sini menemaniku, memelukku dan ada untukku kapanpun aku membutuhkan mu, tapi itu mustahil kan Asuma? Kau seorang dengan tekat yang kuat, aku yakin sekali kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan tak kembali, kau pasti akan melakukannya dan tak akan kembali.

Tapi kenapa kau selalu muncul saat aku ingin benar-benar bangkit dari keterpurukkan ku. Aku butuh kebebasan ku, Asuma. Aku lelah terperangkap dalam belenggu ke sedihan ini, aku lelah terus-terusan menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang untuk menjemputku, aku lelah terus-terusan berpura-pura kalau aku baik-baik saja di depan semua orang. Aku ingin kau membiarkan ku lepas, aku ingin untuk sebentar saja melupakan kesedihan ini. Semua hal di rumah ini, semuanya selalu mengingatkan ku padamu, aku ingin berlari keluar dari labirin ini, tapi rasanya mereka menjebakku dan terus mempermainkan aku di sini, mereka mengingatkanku akan seluruh kenangan masalalu kita yang selalu membuatku tersiksa dan menjerit putus asa, aku mohon padamu Asumu, bantu aku keluar dari labirin kesedihan ini, buat aku keluar dari kesedihanku dan menjadi kuat lagi, bahkan saat anak ini lahir dan tumbuh nanti, aku akan sanggup mengurusnya dengan baik seperti kemauan mu, dan saat dia bertanya siapa ayahnya, aku akan mampu memerintahkan bibirku untuk mengucapkan namamu, dan saat dia memintaku menceritakan tentang seperti apa dirimu, aku akan siap membongkar memoar masa lalu kita dan tanpa menangis menceritakannya padamu. Jadi kumohon, untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku menutup lembaran kelam ini, dan bangkit, biarkan aku menutup lembaran masa lalu yang selalu menghantuiku dan mengingatkan padamu, agar pada saat nya nanti, aku akan siap berbagi bersama putra kecil kita. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, cincin yang melingkar di tangan kiriku ini tak akan pernah ku lepas dan ku ganti, hati ini akan selalu terkunci dan hanya terbuka untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan menunggumu sampai saatnya kau menjeputku tiba. Aku mencintaimu, Asuma Sarutobi.

**FIN. Tamat. The end.**

**Ok kalian boleh bunuh saya, ga tau kenapa waktu denger lagunya MYMP yang only reminds me of you langsung nulis FF ini, di HP pula sambil BBM'an wkkwkwkw maaf kalo tidak memuaskan ya minna-san, ini fic perdana ku buat pair ini, Mind to RNR?**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


End file.
